


come out and play

by licity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Meeting(s), Childhood Friends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licity/pseuds/licity
Summary: minho is barely done with cleaning the lobby, his one and only workplace, when he hears someone cry their heart out.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	come out and play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imstuckwiththephobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imstuckwiththephobia/gifts).



> hiya :) this is my first fic for the skz tag and is basically the most rushed thing i've ever written but yeah english isn't my first language so sorry for probable mistakes and happy bday ma dearest sara this is yours ♡

"ah, the annoying breeze again."

minho switched the last lamp off before turning to youra. he calmly made it into the girl resting near the window, who was staring at the glistening street of a typical winter night in the city. the only variance was how incredibly cold it felt like that night. 

"it's gonna snow soon, don't you think like that?"

minho sat at the edge of the table, peeking at the dim and empty cinema lobby ere following youra in watching outdoors. 

"yeah. it's likely to." adding a sigh, she curiously watched a kid cry into his dad's jacket for something. minho realized how abnormally blue youra seemed, covering her face with those shoulder-length orchid hairs. 

"don't you live far though?" minho concernedly asked and moved to kneel on the floor as a habit to match his view with youra's. "if it snows... i'm sure it's gonna be hard for you to go home." youra's sad expression was targeted on him, producing the needed space for the words she wanted to tell him.

minho poked youra forehead and tilted his head before staring at her. "and, did you and micha argue by any chance?" youra pouted, making a tiny sad noise and nodding her head to confirm.

"you know better about how bothersome that stubborn sister of you is. she makes me want to-"

she finally tucked those hairs behind her ears, fixing her white watch on her wrist before making hand gestures to help minho conjecture the anger she endured. "to choke her like this as she chatters about irregular shit i don't honestly care about!! and after, i'm gonna-"

minho dressed his face with a devil smile and lowered an eyebrow. "and you're gonna kiss her just like that?" youra's eyes on him widened in a second, shoving minho back by his shoulders as quick as a lightning.

falling back into his ass, minho made a little cry but managed to hold that teasing face of him. a burst of laughter boomed through the quiet lobby. 

"you're laughing?" youra broke out a cry, rapidly touching her warmed up, red cheeks. "god, you're just like her. the kinkiness runs into those genes. no wonder you're still all alone."

"so was micha, before i set that fake date of mine up." minho arrogantly smiled, taking the dust off his shirt. however, noticing a trail of dust at the back of his white sleeves switched his mode to a deadly one. unhappily chewing his lips, he mumbled to himself. "i will make your girlfriend wash it to take my revange. such a stormy girl."

"you were stupid enough to make up a fake date with a lesbian when micha knew you were gay and you also have the audacity to bring that up? lee minho, what fucking breed are you?"

the unsettled mood of youra was the third switch of her moods throughout those past fifteen minutes. minho, however, wasn't surprised. arising from the sit, she nodded her head in disappointment, marching towards the wooden hook, where her black cloak was hanged.

"ew, that makes you look like a witch."

"if i was one, i would firstly make your sister love potion to save four months of my inestimable life and secondly make you disappear each time you disturbed me. so, no."

greeting minho with a simper, youra eyed the long handle brush next to where minho was standing, signaling him to broom the floor. putting the hat of her cloak on, the sound of her walking away shortly interrupted the awkward silence that wrapped minho; leaving him alone.

"it's just you again." minho muttered to himself and slackly dragged his footsteps to pick the broom up by the handle and blankly stare at the unlively material for no explicit purpose.

just like that, standing there provided him the opportunity, and the free time, to depart from the mute world around him and wander into his own trivial thoughts again. 

exhaling a long, wearied breath, minho patted himself on the shoulder. shaking the negative thoughts off. he eventually managed to get himself to work. 

❆❆❆

the sound of the floor being brushed was the only thing that stopped the lobby from sounding dead and haunted, followed by the rapid tick-tocks of minho's beloved clock that he carried to work for some reasons.

even though, minho would refuse to call it a job and consider it as more of a hobby, a better way to spend the free time he used to kill laying on the bed while watching cheap netflix shows he had accidentally crossed over.

he rolled his eyes and abandoned the brush, yawning as he leaned into the counter. viewing the now neater lobby as he stretched his sore arm muscles and smiled, happily giving himself a thumbs up for his so said hard work.

he. looked away to the window youra was watching into just a few hours before. the reflected display of snow crystals shined into his brown eyes.

"it's already dark outside?" minho probingly asked, like there would be a sound to reply to him. he turned his head just a little to peek at the clock and realize that it's already nearly eleven and gasped at the information he had just received. 

he flew to his phone out of no where. still, his hand lowered as he recognized the blank notification bar, followed by a bitter, frustrated sigh.

he hated himself for the fact that he was really expecting a message from his sister, considering that she was presumably having a date on some placid place of the city since it was her day off after a long time. 

his eyes were accidentally caught on the brush when he tried to wear his grey wool coat. minho cried out, hurriedly putting his coat on and reaching for the brush, and abruptly, an echo interrupted him, freezing him at his position. 

he could hear someone hysterically cry, and he wondered if it was there for the whole time but his own thoughts were blatant enough to block it all off. 

hesitantly, minho attempted to peep at the outside view to perhaps find who- or what the sound belonged to. he wasn't the number one fan of ghosts and all the creepy stuff and always backed off and called his friends superstitious and fanatical.

for once, he was starting to question his decision and beliefs.

holding the doorknob, he slightly opened the door just enough to look outside a little and was welcomed by a strong, burning breeze.

he glanced around and right when he was about to close the door again, what seemed to be someone crouching down the wall drew minho's attention to themselves.

"what?"

minho stepped out of the place, rubbing his hands together to hold them heated. stepping closer to who was likely to be a boy, he carefully analyzed the other.

he was wearing a milky woven sweater that seemed warm enough for such a weather, tortilla pants, and a black shearling hat that helped him cover his crying face.

which, was absolutely uncooperative. the intense crying noises of him would make every stranger passing by pause to monitor him, pity him and leave after. 

minho bent down and raised his hand to get a touch of the boy's hat, who recoiled as minho's fingertips brushed to the soft material of his hat.

after a moment of peeking above to check on whoever was touching his hand, and after a slight moment of eye contact, the boy carelessly persisted in crying.

however, things were extremely diverse on minho's side; who had just met the eyes of the junior he stalked back in high school days.

"jis-"

minho immediately placed his hand over his mouth to stop the name from escaping.

of course, he knew jisung well but the data sure hadn't reached the point that would help him have even one particular idea of the reason why he would get himself in such a sorrowful situation at this time of the night. 

crying aloud next to a cinema entry on a snowy winter night is not something you just wake up and wish to go for.

minho blinked a few times to clear his vision and knelt down the floor to a spot that he was able to face jisung well. patting him on the knees, minho tried to provide the little one some words of concern.

"hey, are you okay?"

jisung nodded his head as an answer; a no.

minho touched his own cheek to check the temperature of his hands. verifying that they weren't cold enough to hurt the other, he slowly reached for the other's cheeks and cupped his face, forcing their eyes to meet again.

minho held a warm smile, offering jisung a probing look for a clue. a trace of what was going on inside his head.

he speechlessly stared back at him, not even a single word was drawn out of his mouth.

a diminutive snowflake dropped on jisung's wet eyelashes. 

"what's wrong sungie?" 

it seemed like jisung finally had a reason, but not the best reason to talk. he sniffed, staring at minho in awe.

"you know me."

and it wasn't a question.

**Author's Note:**

> i've got lots for chapter two may god help me finish it.


End file.
